Dance parties and Glitter bombs
by LunarMalfoyRiddle
Summary: What happens when you plan to cover the Great Hall in arts supplies all because you and your boyfriend want to come out? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A-N~ Okay so I wrote this when I was sick and on a lot of medication. I'm not sure it's very good but I promised a dedicated reader, dracoginnyscorpiuswood, that I would post these stories awhile ago and I feel so bad im just getting it up. So here is my first one shot in a series of crazy, mostly make no sense one shots. Hope you like them.

DANCE PARTIES AND GLITTER BOMBS

POV~McGonagall

It has to be one of the quietest dinners Hogwarts has ever seen. The professors are all on edge and the students all look like they are waiting for something to happen. Suddenly Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy raise their wands in the air. The first bang and everyone is in white shirts and black pants, handcuffed to another student. Potter and Malfoy must have organized whatever is going on because everyone is turned to them.

"GO!" They scream together and let off another bang.

Suddenly the Great Hall is a war zone. Students are throwing what appears to be arts and craft spells while trying to cover themselves and their partner.

POV~Harry

Dodging glitter sent our way by Hermione I look over at Draco.

"Best idea we've had Draco!" I yell over all the noise.

I grab him and roll behind an upturned table, avoiding the jet of purple paint from Theo. Draco looks up at me with bright eyes and a smirk.

"Definitely, now let's show them who the kings are!" I smirk back.

"1...2...3!"

Vaulting the table I turn to the left shooting bursts of paint and feathers intermittently as Draco turns right and shoots jets of glue and glitter. 15 minutes and several hits later Draco nudges me to look at the staff table.

"MeowGonagall doesn't look to happy."

He's right; she's covered in what looks to be one of Hermione's glitter bombs as well as Blaise's tissue paper bomb. Her face is bright red and her hair is falling from its bun and standing on its ends. A closer look at the staff table shows several teachers have joined our war.

"Time to call an end I think." I sigh to Draco. We raise our wands and let off a third bang to signal the end. Everyone freezes and turns to us but before I can say anything McGonagall is yelling for everyone to remain in the Hall and for Draco and I to follow her to her office.

POV~Draco

If you had told me a year ago that I would be sitting in the headmistresses office handcuffed to Harry Potter and covered in glitter, paint, feathers and other various arts supplies I'd have probably hexed you. If you had told me it was because Harry Potter was my boyfriend and wanted to come out I probably would have cruciod you.

"Now would one of you like to explain to me why you felt it necessary to turn the Great Hall into a war zone?" She asks sternly, clearly not happy to be caught in the crossfire.

"House unity? And you look very pretty?" Harry suggests and I face palm.

"Sweet Merlin, I'm in love with a nutter." I mumble. McGonagall gasps and starts muttering to herself under her breath while looking back and forth between us.

"I think we broke her." Harry giggles.

"We might as well tell her the rest." I remind him.

"Oh yea! Some of the cuffs are magically locked on some people till they get over themselves and do something about all that sexual tension." He banishes our cuffs, back flips over his chair and breaks into a run out of the office and down the hall. Looking at McGonagall I sigh, splash her with cold water and take chase after my crazy boyfriend.

POV~Draco~Later that day

MeowGonagall has corralled us all into the Great Hall and locked us in. She said the doors would unlock when the Hall was clean. Her mistake was locking us in with no adult supervision because I know that look in Harry's eyes. There is only 3 pairs with handcuffs still on; Hermione and Blaise, Ron and Pansy, Seamus and Dean. Harry says that "They need to just do it already." And believes that handcuffing them together indefinitely will make them realize it.

I look to Harry and he's giving me his 'you know you wanna' look and I just roll my eyes as if to say 'if you must.'

He lets out a whoop of joy and everyone turns to look at us with smiles. Harry gives me another look and I motion the handcuffed to my side so I can transfigure their clothes and then they help me do everyone else. Once everyone's dressed Harry points his wand to the ceiling and circles it.

"DANCE PARTY!" He screams as Your Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring starts to playing. We dance for hours and Harry even gets Dobby and a few other elves to bring us refreshments.

Harry's in the middle of the floor while we all stand in a circle watching him show off his dance moves. I watch as he flips and twists and sways his hips and I'm hit with an overwhelming urge to snog him senseless right there in the middle of the Hall.

I walk to the middle of the floor, spin him around, wrap one arm around his waist, bury my other hand in his hair and kiss him. It's hot, sweaty, hard and with tongues battling, it's not the way Harry planned it, but it's perfect. Everyone breaks out in applause and catcalls as Harry beams at me.

He's Harry Potter and I'm Draco Malfoy

He's the savior and I'm a defected Death Eater

But in that moment I know we'll make it.

He's crazy and I'm crazy

But we love each other for it.


	2. PLEASE READ

PLEASE READ! POSTING THIS TO ALL MY STORIES!

First I want to thank all of my readers for their continued support of my stories. I know a lot of authors on this site thank their readers at the beginning or ends of their chapters and I haven't done that. I try to personally respond with my reviewers and some even come up with great ideas or questions.

Second and the reason for this note is I want to send a seriously special shout out to two of my readers. These two readers are the only readers I have ongoing contact with. They always email or review after new chapters and ask great questions or make suggestions that make help me write these stories.

The first is for a reader of TRL. The questions and suggestions they've made have really helped me continue to write my story. So here is my shout out to Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to send me your opinions.

The second is to my most energetic reader. I always look forward to reading their reviews especially the last one they left me on Dance parties. They were so enthusiastic about my stories they asked me if they could read my crazy oneshots written while I was on medication and I couldn't tell them no. So this is my shout out to dracoginnyscorpiuswood, I hope you continue to enjoy my stories and show your enthusiasm.

And thank you to all my readers and reviews. I appreciate your continued support.


End file.
